Vuela Conmigo
by Tlahcuilo-Yatziri
Summary: Ella era un Sinsajo pero esta vez no quería volar sola.


_**¡**__**Hola! Regreso después de algunas semanillas con algo nuevo… espero les guste :D**_

_**Y me dejen unos cuantos reviews… sin más que decir… disfruten.**_

_**Vuela Conmigo**_

Un vaso roto que deje caer desde la mano, trozos de vidrio en el suelo, el sutil aroma a sangre inundando la estancia, pedazos de cristal volando en mi dirección provocando rasguños superficiales hasta que uno se entierra en mi mandíbula lo suficiente para hacerme sangrar, dejando que una fina línea escarlata recorra la curvatura de mi cuello.

Él me mira fijamente y sin quererlo se percata de la mala pose que adopte en el accidente: con la mano izquierda y los pies en el piso, sosteniéndome, al mismo tiempo en que los dedos sangrantes agarran con fuerza el vaso roto, señalándolo, porque es la única manera de mantenerme en equilibrio. Parece que estoy a la defensiva, dispuesta a dañarlo.

Y es en este preciso instante cuando el zumbido de una muy estúpida abeja corta el silencio impuesto por mí, por él, atravesándolo sin piedad como lo haría la certera espada de Cato con algún tributo, las alas de la abeja zumban fuertemente invitando al chico a perder el control, a ayudarlo con la creciente crisis que como intrusa se desliza en su organismo paralizándome de terror, tal vez ese sea el problema.

Él debe de verme como una belleza dañina, sé que revive y recuerda aquellas imágenes de mi persona tratando de aniquilarlo, aquellas imágenes donde soy el sinsajo... debe de pensar que soy un muto asqueroso, aún no se percata de que ambos lo somos de alguna forma, sé que en su mente me idealiza y cree tontamente que tratare de matarlo cuando no puede estar más equivocado en toda la vida.

Su mirada azul se opaca, su pupila se expande y recorre mi cuello, la línea de sangre que ahora gotea y mancha el cuello del vestido que uso, un escalofrió me invade y es tan potente que tengo que cerrar los ojos para tratar de asimilarlo, asimilar esta pesadilla vuelta realidad.

Cuando me fuerzo a abrir los ojos, Peeta permanece tenso frente a mí, temblando con violencia y con los ojos cerrados, respira agitadamente y sé que esta es una de las crisis en las que no puedo ayudar por que se que no me escuchara, que diga lo que diga, que haga lo que haga me ve como una asesina serial a la que no le importan las vidas que se fueron en la guerra, a sus ojos, en ese preciso instante le doy asco y lo peor de todo es que al final se que es cierto.

Dejo que lo que solía ser un bello vaso de cristal caiga y se estrelle contra el piso, me arrastro con toda la precaución posible hasta la esquina más alejada de Peeta, no porque crea que me hará daño pero me aterra y me trauma verlo así, me hace recordar lo mala persona que eh sido, me obliga a revivir la impotencia que sentía y siento cuando sé que no puedo ayudarlo porque soy yo la que le hace daño; es en momentos así que prefiero hacerme ovillo en alguna esquina y amargarme la vida, eso es -tal vez- lo único que se me da bien.

Él me mira a los ojos e inmediatamente retrocede, no sé si asqueado o temeroso de mi presencia, avanza unos pasos con determinación sin dejar de contemplar mi cuello, pero cuando se topa con mis ojos se que duda y empieza a temblar más que antes, de pronto no puedo distinguir nada de lo que me rodea, todo esta tan empañado como las ventanas en invierno; una mano se cierra alrededor de mi cuello con algo de fuerza, en cuanto pestañeo siento mis mejillas húmedas y calientes: estoy llorando.

La presión en mi cuello se relaja por un momento y trato de respirar con normalidad, él tira de su cabello y se aleja de mí, el silencio se propaga por la estancia y escucho sus sollozos.

- Vete - dice con rudeza. - Vete Katniss, no vuelvas - yo asiento tratando de deslizarme por la puerta de la cocina.

- Estaré en la habitación - consigo decirle después de pasar un gran nudo por mi garganta.

- NO - grita él y me doy cuenta que esta crisis es la peor que eh visto. - NO QUIERO VERTE CERCA MIO JAMAS KATNISS, ERES UN PELIGRO, ¡SOY UN PELIGRO! ¡VETE! - y lo único en que puedo pensar es en que eso duele.

- Es mi casa Peeta - le digo lo suficientemente alto y agradezco que mi voz suene tan fría porque de no ser así, él sabría cuanto me dolieron las palabras que me gritó. Peeta asiente y pasa a mi lado con rapidez, saliendo de la estancia, yo lo sigo por inercia, gateando porque mis piernas no me detienen.

Mi mente aún no puede asimilar esto: el que le hice daño, el que le sigo haciendo daño y que no me quiere, que no quiere verme más.

Antes de salir de la casa, se detiene un momento en el marco de la puerta, sus brillantes ojos lapislázuli me taladran de nuevo; el muto se apaciguo, su crisis está por pasar y ahora llora, sus brillantes ojos derraman lagrimas mientras hunde las uñas en la madera del marco; luchando como siempre por volver a ser el mismo

- Peeta... - digo tratando de acariciar su cabello, su rostro, pero él voltea la cara.

- No Katniss, yo... - sus ojos me atraviesan. - necesito a Delly - y con eso sale de la estancia y de algún modo tengo ganas de gritarle.

- ¿te vas? - pregunto con la voz más fría e indiferente que pude encontrar. - ¿me dejas? porque sabes que yo no lo quiero ¿verdad?-

- Es lo correcto Katniss - dice él con la cabeza gacha bajando unos escalones más.

- ¿te alejas de mi? ¿Te alejas porque te hago daño?- no sé en qué momento sube de nuevo pero él toma de mis hombros.

- entiéndelo, soy peligroso para ti, lo eres para mi, ¿no lo vez? ¿No es claro? - y lo hace de nuevo, me deja sin palabras por que las suyas siempre ganan, sus razonamientos siempre me desarman.

Yo no quiero que Peeta se vaya, yo no quiero verlo con nadie más que no sea conmigo, por eso en cuanto nombro a Delly la irritación se hizo presente, a la par de la tristeza y el agradecimiento; ella era la única que había podido ayudarlo.

Pero… aún quiero verlo cada mañana a mi lado como en los últimos años y ahora que analizo mi situación me regaño y maldigo mentalmente no haberle dicho cuanto lo quiero, cuanto ansiaba sus brazos y sus miradas aquellos días de guerra, ahora que la posibilidad de que se marche me golpea sé que nunca debí de esperar el momento adecuado para decir lo que siento, ¿es que la vida no me había enseñado a decir las cosas al momento porque tal vez mañana ya no podría?

- No quieres verme cerca de ti. ¿Real o no? - le pregunto y él se tensa, pero no contesta.

-¿Real o no?- demando.

-No real Katniss.

-entonces porque quieres alejarte de mí - le digo calmada, pero dejo que mis sentimientos afloren, que pueda decirle lo que siento y si no puedo retenerlo... mejor no quiero ni pensarlo. Sigo sin respuesta y su presencia y silencio me exasperan, él da media vuelta.

- LO PROMETISTE - le grito. - ME DIJISTE QUE ESTARIAS SIEMPRE CONMIGO - y es ahí cuando después de minutos en silencio voltea.

- No te mereces esto, estoy roto, no soy yo Katniss, ¿que no ves que perdí? Ya no soy yo,- repite, mas para sí que para mí - me cambiaron, mataron mi escancia, al final de todo, solo soy un fantasma de lo que solía ser - abatido baja la mirada y cierra las manos en puños, yo también lo hago ya que como siempre sabe que decir, sea bueno o malo, siempre dice lo correcto. Y me fastidia.

- ¿basta quieres? Yo también estoy rota y loca, me quitaron a la única persona por la que empecé a luchar y ¡ambos lo sabíamos desde el principio!- con rabia contenida cierro la puerta con fuerza y subo las escaleras pisando lo más fuerte que puedo, refunfuñando y bufando ciertas cosas que debí decirle.

¿Era así como se sentía una persona enamorada y frustrada? ¿Era así como Peeta se sentía desde los primeros juegos? De seguro era peor.

Todo esto: lo que siento, lo que pienso… todo es demasiado real y por tal motivo me niego rotundamente a desperdiciar el tiempo que tengo sin él; ya no necesito nada más que su presencia conmigo, él sabe cómo sacarme adelante, como sobrevivir.

Lo quiero. Lo sé por la manera en que me siento completa cuando esta él, por el confort y el placer que me otorgan sus brazos al abrazarme, sus dedos y manos al tocarme, siempre ah sido así: él volviéndome a la realidad de manera suave y decidida aún cuando el riesgo era enorme.

Mientras él estuviera conmigo podía reconocerme como Katniss Everdeen, solo cuando él estaba aquí… sin previo aviso me sorprendí llorando como una tonta. ¿Dónde quedó la chica fuerte?

Peeta no volvió por la noche, ni al día siguiente. Yo me limite a alimentarme por mi cuenta, con todo lo que mi despensa disponía podría alimentarme por días enteros, pero el dolor latente en mi pecho no me permitía dormir… los días pasaron hasta que en un día lluvioso cuando cazaba en la pradera, importándome poco la fuerte lluvia que me golpeaba las hombros, una mano cálida retiro un mechón de mi cabello, el olor a canela me contuvo de girar y amenazarle con el arco. Era Peeta, demacrado y delgado, escurriendo de pies a cabeza al igual que yo, inconscientemente sonreí, verlo ahí después de tantos días me reconfortaba de una manera extraña y placentera pero evitaba sus ojos, temiendo que era lo que podía ver.

Era difícil verlo, contemplar esos ojos que hace tiempo no veo pero estaban dentro de mí, él alza mi mentón, invitándome y obligándome a hundirme en lo profundo de su mirada y ahora que lo veo preferiría no hacerlo porque en verdad me duele de sobremanera; ambos somos consientes de que nuestro querer ah cambiado aún cuando las mismas palabras de siempre lo definirían, sabemos que no sentimos lo mismo. Ahora sus ojos relucientes me atraviesan como un rio tierno, me llenan y por fin me siento completa de nuevo, sé que mi instinto de vencedora y luchadora brota de mí ser y la determinación que siento es aplastante: a partir de este momento me niego a desperdiciar un segundo más sin él conociéndome sentimentalmente.

-tenias razón – dice –te jure que no permitiría que me alejara de ti, quiero volver si aún hay esperanza -.

Tengo ganas de reír como nunca y golpearle fuertemente pero simplemente lo miro y tomo su mano con fuerza.

-siempre – confirmo. Sé que lo entiende, sabe que soy yo entregándome, sabe que lo quiero y en su mirada siempre esta ese calor y cariño dedicado solo a mí, no lo merezco pero el ser egoísta con él me funciona bien y no quiero dejarlo. Ambos sonreímos y buscando algo de cobijo nos acercamos al árbol mas grande, de entre los arbustos salta algo, un conejo creo, Peeta se asusta y cuando está a punto de estrellarse junto conmigo en el tronco del árbol coloca sus manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza, su torso esta sobre el mío y nuestras respiraciones de funden, no alcanzo a ver nada más que sus labios ya que se encuentran frete a mis ojos y por primera vez puedo reconocer que son tentadores, que los quiero como si fueran una fruta jugosa, sin pedir permiso alguno, me pongo de puntillas y atrapo su labio inferior en un beso fugaz y suave, pero él no me deja ir, se aferra a mí del modo en que quiero hacerlo con él.

Con una risilla tonta me separo de él tratando de encontrar aire. Un sinsajo repite el sonido de mi risa y canto cinco notas alegres, las cuatro de Rue y una más, una que sumada con las otras dice que estamos bien, a salvo y con esperanza.

-eres todo un sinsajo Katniss – dice Peeta sonriendo – temo del día en que decidas volar lejos de mi – sin apartar la vista del sinsajo arriba del árbol sonrió efímeramente. Si tuviera que irme volando estoy segura de que no lo haría sola.

- vuela conmigo Peeta – susurro, pero él me escucha y atrae mi mirada.

-¿Siempre?- al ver que no recibe respuesta baja la mirada y ahí medio oculto en las sombras esta la cabeza amarilla de un diente de león, ambos lo contemplamos y sé que nos irá bien.

- siempre – confirmo.


End file.
